Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Mayuri Kurotsuchi (涅 マユリ, Kurotsuchi Mayuri) ist der Kommandant der 12. Kompanie. Darüber hinaus ist er der 2. Leiter der Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung der Soul Society, da er durch das Exil von Kisuke Urahara dieses "erbte". Mayuris Vizekommandantin ist Nemu Kurotsuchi. Persönlichkeit Mayuri verkörpert praktisch den Stereotyp des verrückten Wissenschaftlers. Er ist skrupellos, oftmals egoistisch, abweisend und geht nicht gerade vorsichtig mit seinen Untergebenen um, so hat er z.B. bei seinem ersten Auftritt drei seiner Untergebenen gesprengt, um mit den Explosionen Orihime Inoue und Uryū Ishida zu töten, was jedoch fehlschlug. Im anschließenden Kampf gegen Ishida verletzte er seine Vizekommandantin Nemu Kurotsuchi mit seinem Shikai, während sie Ishida daran hindert auszuweichen. Als sie dann durch das Gift von Ashisogi Jizou, unfähig sich zu bewegen, am Boden liegt, trat er sie auch noch dafür, dass sie Uryū Ishida doch losgelassen hatte und weigerte sich, ihr zu helfen, obwohl sie scheinbar tödlich an der Lunge verletzt worden war. Auch will er Orihime in seinem Forschungslabor als Versuchsobjekt benutzen, um ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten zu analysieren. Mitgefühl mit seinen Versuchskaninchen geht ihm anscheinend vollkommen ab. Als Nemu im Kampf mit dem ''Octava Espada'' Szayelaporro Granz schwer verletzt wird, zeigt er sich aber für einen kurzen Moment erschüttert über ihren Zustand. Im Laufe der Serie erhält er wegführend von seinen früheren ernsten Auftritten mehr amüsante Szenen, wie im Shinigami Bilderbuch (etwa wenn er Nemu im Frauenklub vertreten will oder Renjis Zabimaru reparieren möchte) oder im Hueco Mundo Arc (der komplette Auftritt). Er hasst jegliche Form der Perfektion, da sie seiner Meinung nach keinen Raum mehr für Kreativität bietet und Perfektion für einen Wissenschaftler nichts Anderes als die reine Hoffnungslosigkeit bedeute, weshalb er auch Szayelaporro Granz den Titel 'Wissenschafter' aberkennt und ihn auf brutale Weise umbringt, da dieser nach Perfektion strebt und dies der Auffassung von Wissenschaft im Sinne von Mayuri widerstrebt. Aussehen thumb|left|150px|Während der Soul Society Saga thumb|Mayuris wahres Gesicht Mayuri hat von allen Shinigami die außergewöhnlichste Erscheinung. Seine gesamte Haut ist je nach Arc verschieden schwarz und weiß geschminkt. Seine Haare und Fingernägel sind blau und der Nagel des rechten Mittelfinges abnorm lang. Über den Ohren und am Kinn trägt er seltsame Aufsätze, die er offenbar abschrauben kann. Sein Haar ähnelt einer Irokesenfrisur. Auf dem Kopf trägt Mayuri eine Art Hut, der seine Haare verdeckt. Auch seine Kopfbedeckungen wechseln allerdings mit fortschreitender Handlung. Er scheint außerdem zu den jüngeren Kommandanten zu gehören, da er vor 110 Jahren noch recht jung aussah, etwa wie ein Teenager. Nach den Ereignissen in Seireitei hat er seine Haare zu einer Frisur gestylt, die an Widderhörner oder einen ägyptischen Pharao erinnert. In einem Filler sieht man ihn aber auch mit seiner normalen Frisur. Während der Quincy-Invasion entwickelt Mayuri einen speziellen Anzug für sich selbst und Nemu, welcher seinen ganzen Körper in ein gleißendes Licht hüllt. So kann er verhindern, dass Sternritter während der Invasion in seiner Umgebung überraschend aus dem Wandenreich auftauchen, da diese einen Schatten brauchen, um Portale in die Soul Society zu öffnen. Der Anzug besteht aus einem weiten Mantel und einer Kapuze, welche an Sonnenstrahlen erinnert. Zudem kann der Anzug explodieren, falls Mayuri droht zerquetscht zu werden, und ihn so befreien. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Mayuri auch seine Frisur geändert, welche nun nunoch aus drei einzelnen Strähnen besteht, die von vorn nach hinten über seinen Kopf verlaufen. Mayuri hat seinen Körper offenbar durch verschiedene Selbstexperimente modifiziert und "aufgewertet". Seinen linken Arm kann er wie einen Enterhaken verlängert hervorschießen lassen und aus einen Ohr kann er eine Art Kusarigama hervorziehen. Außerdem verflüssigt sein Körper sich, wenn er mit seinem Zanpakuto hineinsticht, was ihn praktisch unangreifbar, aber auch selbst unfähig zum Angreifen macht. Vergangenheit thumb|180px|Mayuri in seiner Gefängniszelle Er wurde vom damaligen Kommandanten Urahara Kisuke in die 12. Kompanie geholt, da dieser Mayuri wegen seines wissenschaftlichen Genies als Leiter des Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung haben wollte. Zuvor war er ein Gefangener der Soul Society. Sein Intellekt galt damals schon als so gefährlich, dass er als einziger Gefangener permanent in einer Einzelzelle eingesperrt war, während alle anderen Gefangenen sich ziemlich frei auf dem Gefängnisgelände bewegen durften. Warum er schlussendlich überhaupt in Haft saß, wurde noch immer nicht genannt. Nachdem Urahara fliehen musste, übernahm er dessen Kommandantenposten. Er war es außerdem, der in den folgenden Jahren dafür sorgte, dass die Shinigamitrupps, die zur Überwachung und zum Schutz der Quincys eingesetzt wurden, zu spät kamen, wenn die Quincy in Bedrängnis waren, sodass er sie als Forschungsobjekte benutzen konnte. Sein letztes Opfer war dabei Uryū Ishidas Großvater Sōken Ishida. Übersicht Soul Society Arc Er erschien erstmals, als er versuchte, dem verletzten Ikkaku Madarame Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort von Ichigo Kurosaki zu entlocken. Da Ikkaku eine Antwort verweigerte, wollte Mayuri ihn im Zorn töten, wurde aber von Kenpachi Zaraki daran gehindert. thumb|Mayuri benuzt sein Bankai gegen Ishida Später stellte er dann Inoue und Ishida, die er als Forschungsobjekte gefangen nehmen wollte. Im folgenden Kampf mit Ishida wurde Mayuri aber schwer verletzt und musste sich zurückziehen. Bount Arc Mayuri wurde von den Bount reingelegt, indem sie ihm eine technologische Falle stellten. Als er das herausbekommen hatte, wurde er so wütend, dass er sofort Maki Ichinose suchen und umbringen wollte. Jedoch kam es dazu, dass er auf Sawatari und Baura traf. Die besiegte er, da er einen Sensor zum Aufspüren der Bounts erfand und somit wusste, wo Baura das nächste Mal auftaucht. Entgültig besiegte Mayuri Sawatari recht zügig, indem er sein Bankai einsetzte, als er bemerkte, dass er ihn doch nicht als lebendes Versuchskaninchen einfangen kann. Nach dem Kampf geht er dann gemütlich mit nur einen Arm durch Seireitei. Hueco Mundo Arc Später erschien er mit der Gruppe von Kommandanten, die nach Hueco Mundo vorstießen und kämpft gegen den Octava Espada ''Szayelaporro Granz. Dieser beging den Fehler, Mayuris Findigkeit zu unterschätzen. So war er sich sicher, Mayuri mit gezielten Brüchen seiner Voodopuppe problemlos getötet zu haben. Das sich dies als Pleite herausstellen wird, merkte Szayel nur wenige Sekunden später, als Mayuri vollkommen unversehrt vor ihm auftauchte. Er erklärte dem Espada, dass er jedem, der gegen ihn kämpft, Bakterien einpflanzt. Diese ermöglichen ihm, seine Gegner auch nach dem Kampf noch weiterhin zu beobachten. Da er einst gegen Uryū gekämpft hat, konnte er durch die Beobachtung seines Kampfes gegen Szayel, eine wirkungsvolle Gegenmaßname erstellen. Er ersetzte sämtliche seiner Organe in Atrappen; so dass es Szayel unmöglich war, ihn auch nur im entferntesten durch seinen Voodo zu verletzen. Kurz darauf aktiviert Mayuri sein Bankai, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Nachdem Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō den Espada vergiftet und verschlungen hat, belebt sich dieser jedoch wenige Minuten später wieder; indem er durch Nemus Poren in ihren Körper eindrang und aus ihr schlussendlich wieder auferstehen konnte. Während ihm Szayel einen Vortrag über seine einzigartige Fähigkeit hielt, ging Mayuri seelenruhig an ihm vorbei, zu Nemu, die nun reglos auf dem Boden lag. Es wird nicht ganz klar, ob er sie eine Weile aus Sorge betrachtete, oder nur um zu sehen, welche Auswirkungen die Wiederauferstehung auf ihren Körper hatte. Doch ist er nun fasziniert von Szayels Fähigkeiten und möchte noch mehr sehen. Als dieser seinen letzten Trumpf, die Manipulation Mayuris Bankai, ausspielte, verlor er jedoch wieder recht schnell sein interesse an Szayels Person. Sein Bankai explodierte, (da er einen Trigger implantiert hat, der einsetzt, sobald es sich gegen seinen Meister wendet) und mit ihm Szayels Chancen auf den Sieg. Nun setzt sich Mayuris neu entwickelte Droge frei, die er Szayel bereits während des Kampfes verabreicht hat. Seine "Übermensch-Droge" bewirkt, dass die betroffene Person jede Bewegung furchtbar langsam erlebt. Es werden alle fünf Sinne erweckt und Betroffener befindet sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand, wie zwei Schwertmeister, kurz vor dem kreuzen ihrer Klingen. Allerdings hält dieser Effekt nicht nur zwei Sekunden an, sondern bedeutend länger und ist hundert Mal so intensiv. So erlebt Szayel viele Jahrzehnte, wie Mayuris Zanpakuto Zentimeter für Zentimeter seinen Körper durchbohrt; obwohl es in Wahrheit nur einen kurzen Augenblick gebraucht hat. Eine wahrhaft geniale, sowie nicht weniger grausame Droge.thumb|Mayuri unterhält sich mit seinem GegnerDesweiteren scheint Mayuri seinen Zwist mit Ishida beigelegt zu haben, auch wenn dieser immer noch schlecht von Kurotsuchi spricht. So heilt er zum Beispiel Ishida von seiner Vergiftung, die dieser, als auch Renchi Abarai, durch den Giftatem seines Bankais erhalten haben. Fake Karakura Arc thumb|200px|left|Mayuris Gargantamaschine Mayuri hilft Ichigo Kurosaki und Retsu Unohana mit einer Maschine, welche ein Garganta öffnen kann, einen Weg nach Karakura Town zu öffnen.thumb|200px|right|Mayuris Aussehen in Hueco Mundo Nach der Schlacht kam er aus Hueco Mundo zurück und hat seinen Kommandantenposten wieder regulär aufgenommen, mit der Ausnahme, dass er laut Angaben von Mitgliedern seiner Kompanie nun ständig in Hueco Mundo sei, um zu forschen. The Thousand Year Blood War Arc Aufgrund hoher Vernichtungszahlen von Hollows in der realen Welt durch Quincy lässt Mayuri zahlreiche Einwohner des Rukongai ohne Erlaubnis töten, um das Gleichgewicht der Seelen schnell wiederherzustellen. Nach dem ersten Angriff der Quincy erklärt Mayuri Ichigo, dass sein Bankai nicht reperabel sei. Außerdem bringt er ihn zum Eintreffpunkt der Königlichen Garde. Während der Übernahme Soul Societys durch das Wandenreich wird der 12. Kompanie von Askin Nakk Le Vaar die Erschaffung des Wandenreiches durch Raumbildung in den Schatten durch Reishi erklärt. Mayuri hatte dies jedoch schon zum Teil antizipiert und als Präventivmaßnahme sein komplettes Forschungslabor so umstrukturiert, dass es keine Schatten mehr enthält. Nakk Le Vaar spürt, dass Kurotsuchi ein schwieriger Gegner wäre und verlässt das Labor kampflos. Als Giselle Gewelle und die zombiefizierte Bambietta Basterbine gegen die 11. Kompanie kämpfen, schreitet Mayuri (im hell erleuchteten Gewand) ein und befiehlt seinen modifizierten Arrancar-Leichen, Giselles Zombies zu vernichten. Die Arrancar können schließlich erst vom zombiefizierten Hitsugaya aufgehalten und besiegt werden, ebenso wie Ikkaku Madarame und Yumichika Ayasegawa. Mittels einer neuen Medizin gelingt es Mayuri jedoch, Hitsugaya zu immobilisieren und mitsamt den ebenfalls hinzustoßenden Zombies Rangiku Matsumoto, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi und Kensei Muguruma zu seinen eigenen Zombies zu machen, mit denen er Giselle schließlich besiegt. Später hilft das "Kurotsuchi-Corpse-Squad" Byakuya Kuchiki im Kampf gegen PePe Waccabrada. Als Uraharas Gruppe einige Zeit später dringend Reiatsu benötigt, um ein Tor zum Königspalast zu erschaffen, stößt Kurotsuchi hinzu und schlägt vor, seinen Reiatsu-Verstärker zu benutzen. Zitate *"''Nimm's dir nicht zu Herzen. Im Vergleich zu mir ist '''jeder' Gesindel." zu Giselle Gewelle in 'AUFMARSCH DER ZOMBIESBleach Manga; Kapitel 590, Seite 7 *"Herrje... Das ist wahrlich ein Problem. Auch wenn sie nur Zombies sind, so waren sie doch einst Angehörige der 13 Hofgarden. Nein, das kann ich nicht. Einem wie mir, dem die Zuneigung zu seinen Untergebenen quasi in den Genen steckt... würde es das Herz zerreißen, müsste er sein Schwert gegen sie erheben. Du lässt mir also keine Wahl. Ich muss diese Aufgabe jemanden überlassen, der nicht durch emotionale Bindungen hehemmt wird... Und dafür ist niemand besser geeignet... als die Arrancar." zu Giselle Gewelle und den von ihr zombifizieren Mitgliedern der 11. Kompanie in '''AUFMARSCH DER ZOMBIESBleach Manga; Kapitel 590, Seiten 15-17 *"Und nun zu Ihnen... Kommandant Hitsugaya... Wir haben ein Problem. Sie können nicht einfach eins meiner Testobjekte töten. Stimmt... Mit Ihnen zu reden, ist sinnlos. Auch... gut. Für mich, der ich mit guten Manieren statt mit Haut überzogen bin... verbietet es sich, Sie einer harschen Behandlung zu unterziehen, ohne vorher Ihre Einwilligung einzuholen. Kommandant Hitsugaya... Es gibt da... ein paar Medikamente, die ich gerne an Ihnen testen möchte. In Ihrem jetzigen Zustand haben Sie jedoch sicher nichts dagegen, oder? Seien... Sie unbesorgt. Selbstverständlich... dient das alles nur dem Wohl des Seireiteis." zu Zombie-Tōshirō in AUFMARSCH DER ZOMBIESBleach Manga; Kapitel 592, Seiten 15-17 *"Nun ist nicht nur Ihr Gleichgewichtssinn gelähmt... sondern auch alle Ihre Gliedmaßen. Es schmerzt mich im Herzen, jemandem dieses Medikament zu verabreichen... der sich nicht wehren kann... Nun, immerhin wehren sie sich noch mit Worten. So spenden Sie mir zumindest ein klein wenig Trost." zu Zombie-Tōshirō in AUFMARSCH DER ZOMBIESBleach Manga; Kapitel 594, Seiten 2-3 *"Wie viele tote Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten denn noch? Das ist so erbärmlich, dass ich schon nicht mehr darüber lachen kann. Sie behindern mich bei meinen Beobachtungen. Haltet... sie mir vom Hals." zu Luppi Antenor, Cirucci Sanderwicci und Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio über Zombie-Rangiku, Zombie-Rose und Zombie-Kensei in AUFMARSCH DER ZOMBIESBleach Manga; Kapitel 594, Seiten 5-6 *"Vergiss es. Ich bin gegen alle von mir erschaffenen Medikamente immunisiert." zu Cirucci Sanderwicci in AUFMARSCH DER ZOMBIESBleach Manga; Kapitel 596, Seite 7 *'Mayuri':"Ich habe ein Medikament kreiert, das die Zusammensetzung ihres Blutes verändert." Giselle: "Was...?" Mayuri: "Ich besitze Blutproben sämtlicher Soldaten des Seireiteis. Anhand dieser Proben entwickelte ich ein medikament, das 》fremdes《 Blut in eine von mir erschaffene blutähnliche Substanz transformiert. Giselle: "Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon sie reden." Mayuri: "'' Natürlich. Kommen wir also einfach zu den Folgen. Injiziere ich ihnen dieses Medikament... werden deine Zombies... zu MEINES Zombies." '''Giselle': "?!" Mayuri: "Vielen Dank für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Du hast verloren... Zombiefräulein." zu Giselle Gewelle über Zombie-Rangiku, Zombie-Rose und Zombie-Kensei in AUFMARSCH DER ZOMBIESBleach Manga; Kapitel 596, Seiten 9-11 *"Dem Schutz des Seireiteis selbst nach dem Tod noch dienen zu können... Ist dies nicht der Traum eines jeden Angehörigen der 13 Hofgarden?" zu Byakuya Kuchiki über Zombie-Rangiku, Zombie-Rose und Zombie-Kensei in AUFMARSCH DER ZOMBIESBleach Manga; Kapitel 596, Seiten 13 Trivia *Er hat hegt einen tiefen Groll gegen Kenpachi Zaraki, da Mayuri desssen barbarische Kampfeslust zu wider ist. Mayuri gesteht sogar, den Gedanlen zu haben Zaraki umbringen zu wollen und es wie ein Tod im Kampf gegen einen Feind aussehen lassen zu wollen. *Tite Kubo erwähnte in einem Interview mal, dass Mayuri der Charakter ist den er am liebsten zeichnet. *Er hat in der Vergangenheit schon 2661 Quincy untersucht. *Er liest am liebsten die Seireitei-Nachrichten. *Er liebt das Experimentieren, speziell an lebenden Versuchsobjekten. *Er isst gerne Hecht und hasst Zwiebeln. *Bevor er am Abend zu Bett geht, wäscht er immer zuerst sein ganzes Make-Up vom Gesicht. *Seine Reihe "Gehirnbetreffende Arzneimittel" wurde in den Seireitei-Nachrichten veröffentlicht und enthält Informationen über den praktischen Gebrauch von jeder Medizin und ausführliche Berichte über jedes Experiment, das er zur Zeit durchführt. Merkwürdigerweise ist seine Reihe sehr beliebt und er bekommt häufig Anhängerbriefe. *Seine physischen Kampffähigkeiten sind im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Kommandanten etwas niedriger, jedoch übertrifft er sie meistens durch seine Intelligenz und seine Kido-Fähigkeiten. Er kann äußerst gefährliche Techniken anwenden. *Mayuri interessiert sich meistens nicht sonderlich dafür, was in der Soul Society oder in den Gotei 13 geschieht, da er sich nur der Entdeckung neuer Dinge widmet, um diese zu erforschen, oder an neuen Experimenten arbeitet. Wenn es wirklich ernst wird, beteiligt er sich jedoch an den Dingen. *Da sich Mayuri meistens für nichts als seine Forschungen interessiert, sagt er häufig "Oh, tut mir Leid, ich habe kein Interesse an dir". *Er sagt, dass er jeden seiner Gegner Bakterien implantiert, um deren Körper zu bewachen. So wusste er durch die Bakterien in Uryu Ishidas Körper von den Fähigkeiten Szayelaporros bestens Bescheid. *Die Blume seiner Kompanie ist die Distel und sie steht für "Revision, Disziplin und Unabhängikeit". *Als sich Renji Abarai und Shuhei Hisagi einmal darüber unterhalten, was man mit einem zerbrochenen Zanpakuto machen sollte, tritt Mayuri auf sie zu und meint, er würde es dann reparieren und reicht ihnen einen Katalog. Als Renji sieht, was für "geschmackvolle" Änderungen Mayuri vornehmen könne, will er sein Zanpakuto sofort bearbeiten lassen. *Als Nemu einmal krank war, ging Mayuri für sie zum treffen der Shinigami-Frauen. Als er sah, wie Nanao ihn anblickte, ging er ohne zu zögern wieder nach hause. Er scheint sich also auch persönlich für Nemu zu interessieren. Fraglich ist aber, warum er sie nicht einfach geheilt hat, wie er es in Las Noches nach seinem Kampf gegen Szayelaporro getan hat. *In einem Shinigami Zukan treffen sich die Mitglieder der Organisation der Shinigami-Frauen in seinem Labor. Es gibt allerdings Streit, weil plötzlich alle Süßigkeiten verschwunden sind und keiner es gewesen sein will. Es wird nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Mayuri klar, das er die Sachen genommen hat, allerdings geht er dann plötzlich, als sich der Verdacht zu bestätigen scheint. *Laut seinem Fähigkeits-Gesamtwert (Siehe unten) ist er der zweitschwächste Kommandant. Man muss allerdings bedenken, dass wohl kein Kommandant sein Gift überleben würde. *In dem DS-Spiel "Bleach- The Blade of Fade" tritt er in der Charakterstory von Jushiro Ukitake auf. Dort entschliesst sich dieser, seine Tuberkulose von Mayuri behandeln zu lassen. Einen kurzen Moment später überlegt er aber, ob das so eine gute Idee war. *Er hat Nemu an seinem Geburtstag erschaffen: Dem 30. März. Darum hat sie am gleichen Tag wie er Geburtstag. *In seinem Kampf gegen Uryu Ishida wird seine Wirbelsäule und ein großer Teil seines Unterkörper aufgelöst, trotzdem steht er noch gerade, obwohl er ohne seine Wirbelsäule eigentlich zusammenfallen müsste. *Interessanterweise weist er einige Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem verhassten Vorgänger Urahara auf. So bemerkt Ichigo, dass beide gerne von erhöhten Positionen Anweisungen geben. Außerdem lassen sich beide mit Süßigkeiten bestechen. border|right|180px *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Mayuri Kurotsuchi sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:50 :Defensivkraft:50 :Geschwindigkeit:40 :Kidō:100 :Intelligenz:100 :Körperkraft:50 :Insgesamt: 390 Referenzen Navigation en:Mayuri Kurotsuchi es:Mayuri Kurotsuchi fr:Mayuri Kurotsuchi pl:Mayuri Kurotsuchi ru:Маюри Куротсучи Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:12. Kompanie Kategorie:Kommandant Kategorie:Offizier Kategorie:SRDI Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime